The subject invention relates to novel esters and coating compositions containing them. More particularly, it relates to esters of imidazolidinedione-based triepoxides and their use in coating compositions.
There have been recent concerns as to the polluting effects and health concerns associated with the use of organic solvents. Many useful coating compositions contain appreciable amounts of organic solvents. Precautions in the use of the coating compositions and the installation of solvent recovery systems have alleviated some of the concerns. However, it would still be desirable to formulate coating compositions containing little or no organic solvent.
Various attempts have been made to lower the organic solvent content in coating compositions. One line of work has concentrated on using water as the liquid carrier in place of the organic solvent. However, this has necessitated changes in the resin formulations with a consequent change in performance obtained from the coating compositions.
Another line of work has attempted to formulate coating compositions containing a high solids content, and thus low organic solvent content. The problem associated with many of the high solids coating compositions has been the fact such compositions normally are highly viscous and are hard to apply using conventional coating techniques. The formulation of coating compositions having a low organic solvent content which also possess a viscosity which allows the compositions to be applied by conventional techniques would be most desirable.
There have now been found novel compounds which when properly formulated into coating compositions provide compositions which can be readily applied and give coatings having a desired set of properties.
As used herein, all percents and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.